


【柚天】偶像剧情节真实存在吗？

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: #小时候想娶回家的小姐姐变成了我的男性偶像还和我在一起了，这样够不够偶像剧？#





	【柚天】偶像剧情节真实存在吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕节贺文，沙雕论坛体，老王第一人称叙述
> 
> 是群里闹着玩的产物，排版和语言都有点粗糙，总之请大家慎点…
> 
> 幼年一见钟情梗

1L lz  
如题，大家来说一说自己生活中遇到过的那些偶像剧里的情节吧。  
反正lz是从来没有遇到过  
开贴的目的大概是自虐吧【允悲】

2L  
前排围观

3L  
没有，下一个【冷漠.jpg】

4L  
lz开这个楼之前真的没有考虑过今天的日期吗？

5L  
七夕可还行【绝望】，lz我劝你善良

6L lz  
这个时间点还在刷论坛的应该都是我们的盟友了  
回复5L:  
毕竟老夫也不是什么魔鬼，只是个单身狗罢了【再见】

7L  
偶像剧是什么神仙剧本？工作狗觉得命运把我的生活安排成了一部血泪史

8L  
同楼上，本学生狗jio得自己的生活是一部宫斗剧

9L  
楼上你想多了，宫斗剧主角至少还能和高颜值小姐姐小哥哥们斗智斗勇，你呢

10L  
要不要这么扎心啊…8L小可爱哭给你看啦😂

11 lz  
你们歪楼了喂！所以说大家真的都没经历过偶像剧剧情吗?（那我就放心了X

12L  
没有

13L  
没有，lz放心吧

14L  
汪汪汪

15L  
讲真生活中这种情节很少的吧…毕竟现实里大家还是要工作上学的，根本没时间像电视剧里那样每天都在谈情说爱

16L  
臣附议

17L  
楼上上+1，就算有也应该发生在那些现在不逛论坛而在约会的人身上（你闭嘴

18L lz  
你们说的好有道理。  
那要是十分钟之内再没人回答的话我就删帖好了ಥ_ಥ

19L  
三十秒了

20L  
一分钟了

21L  
五分钟了

22L  
六分钟

23L  
七分钟了…话说真的没有小可爱来拯救一下这个贴吗qwq  
心疼lz哇

24L  
你们是魔鬼吗居然还倒计时…  
同心疼lz

25L lz  
没事我很坚强，最后两分钟，我看今天这楼药丸。下楼取个快递，回来就删楼。我们有缘再聚  
・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

26L 民间艺人  
要不我来活跃一下气氛吧…不知道看到发生在别人身上的算不算呢？

27L  
！！！

28L  
局势出现了惊天逆转！

29L  
lz快回来！楼有救了！手下留楼！

30L  
15L小可爱不要跑！灯光师打光！主持人快把话筒塞到这位观众嘴里！

31L  
楼上别把这只稀有的神奇宝贝吓跑了！来小可爱别怕，把你的故事告诉姐姐！

 

32L 民间艺人  
emmmmmmmm你们好吓人…既然大家这么想听，等我组织一下语言哈( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

33L  
看标题刚戳进来就看到神转折！

34L  
【搓手手.jpg】

35L  
坐等！

36L  
敲碗等投喂！

37L  
论即将要被喂狗粮的我为何如此激动

38L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈群情激奋😂

39L  
来自单身狗的躁动【doge】

40L  
前排出售瓜子饮料有需要的吗？

41L lz  
发生了啥？！我下楼取个快递的工夫就出现了转折？？  
看来我是个毒奶无疑了orz

42L  
摸摸lz，总之有瓜吃就行

43L  
小可爱已经组织了十层楼了  
难道被我们吓跑了(；´Д`A

44L  
小可爱不在的第十一层楼，想ta

45L  
小可爱快回来啊qwq  
老阿姨躁动的少女心已经准备好了

46L  
那个象征着自由的男人会回来吗？

47L  
【此楼发布内容已删除】

48L  
46楼发生了啥…

49L  
一定是46楼的空气太过蕉♂灼，被和谐了

50L  
哲学家们能不能不要在无关贴子里刷？各种刷存在感真的不觉得这种东西恶心？

51L  
这就是个梗而已，惊现杠精？

52L 民间艺人  
我肥来啦！你们别吵…先听故事吧。接下来的情节可能比较烂俗，不过确实是我身边发生过的最贴近偶像剧的故事了。希望大家喜欢

52L  
乖巧坐等

53L  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦要开始了好激动！

54L  
都安静！让小可爱讲话！

55L 民间艺人  
故事发生在我一个发小身上，这里就叫他J好了。J和我都是从小时候就开始从事某项体育运动的运动员，关系特铁，每天同吃同住还一起训练，父母互相认识，上学一个班，鞋能交换穿的那种铁。

别误会，我们俩没在一起。J身上发生的偶像剧情节跟我一点关系都没有。我不是我没有，我求生欲很强的。

我们选择的这项运动在tc很小众，选手地域性贼强…基本上都是一个地方的老乡，而且受季节和场地的限制比较大，所以我们俱乐部为了提高训练质量，每年会以私人名义派几个小队员出国集训。有一年队里挑中了我和J去霓虹国参加集训，可把我俩高兴坏了，到了霓虹国之后疯玩了好几天，J喜欢动漫很可能就是那时候受到的启蒙。

有一天训练结束得早，我和J就出去撒欢了。在商场里瞎逛的时候偶然发现了一个运动场地，因为当时在tc从来没见过除了体育馆之外的其他地方提供我们需要的这种场地，俩人都很兴奋。J先提出要体验一下，所以我们就租了器材进了场。不得不说感觉真的超新奇，四周是咖啡店或者餐厅的橱窗，里面坐着的顾客会时不时地对着我们露出赞赏的微笑，跟国内完全不一样。唯一的缺点大概就是租来的器材比起我们正式训练时的定制款差了不止一点半点，穿起来别别扭扭的。

J可能是有点兴奋过头，按现在的话说是上头了。他穿着那个场地业余的器材，做了一个我们这个年龄普通人很难做出来的专业动作，更可怕的是居然还成了。当然体力还是限制了J，他不负众望地摔了。

尽管这样，餐厅里看到的人还是特别惊讶地鼓起了掌，还有拍照的，连场地里几个大哥哥大姐姐都有点佩服地看着他。

我因为习惯J平常魔鬼一样的技术和皮法，所以没有很惊讶，过去拽他起来继续玩。 出乎我意料的事发生了，J好像摔得有点狠，懵懵地坐在地面上起不来了。后来我才发现那个场地上有一个凹陷，对于这项运动来讲，场地表面的质量对运动员的影响非常大，J就是因为那个凹陷才摔倒的。

我有点慌，看他应该是摔到了膝盖，疼得不轻，赶紧过去扶他，把自己都带倒了也没搀起来。两个不到十岁的小孩懵在原地不知道该怎么办，向周围的人求助但是语言不通，完全没人搭理我们。看J在地上都快哭出来了，我就想出场地去找家长帮忙。

正在这时候，故事的高潮来了。

只见场地上一个留着蘑菇头的漂亮小姐姐朝我们的方向过来，准确地停在J面前，告诉他该怎么调整姿势好让膝盖不那么痛，不要着急，最后两只胳膊放在J腋下把他搂了起来，还特别关心地用日语问了他一句什么。总之J起来的时候眼神都变了，一脸憧憬地看着小姐姐。跟在人家后面大声喊thank you。小姐姐温柔地转身揉揉J的头发，然后两个人都笑成了眯眯眼。

那之后的几天J每天训练结束就想去商场偶遇那个小姐姐，可惜她再也没来过。不过不怪J粘人，她真的太可爱了，整个场地的人里只有她肯来帮助我们，人品超赞，换成是我肯定也迷上了。

一段时间之后，J和我开始参加少年组的比赛。有一天我俩一起看青年组比赛时，偶然发现了那个小姐姐站上冠军领奖台的身影。

但是她出现在，男单的领奖台上，还有着一个当时已经在业界小有名气的名字。

认出是她…呃…他的那一刻，我觉得我会听到J年幼的心脏破碎的声音。

但是J似乎顺理成章地接受了这个现实。而且正大光明地粉上了他，从此一去不复返成了粉头。央妈采访的时候也毫不掩饰地吹。

而那个被当成小姐姐的，我们叫做H的业界神话，不知道从什么时候开始和J的互动越来越频繁，甚至在记者招待会上大肆夸赞J，私底下也被拍到了不少和J的往来。没事喜欢在赛后表演环节打打闹闹，一起比划个蜘蛛侠手势啥的。

对，这两个人互粉了。不知道未来会不会发展成更深层的关系。

就这样，有没有一种深深的剧本感。我觉得剧本都不太敢这么写，会被喷吧。

56L  
哇哦…

57L  
哇哦…

58L  
这剧情…虽然好简单…但是莫名撩啊

59L  
想娶的大姐姐变成了大哥哥怎么办？😂

60L  
当然是迎男而上了

61L  
当然是迎男而上了

62L  
当然是迎男而上了

63L  
我有种预感如果我不破坏队形的话接下来至少10层都会是这句话

64L  
感觉到了小可爱的求生欲…这码打的连器材都不放过😂

65L  
啊…我怎么感觉这个故事里的两个人似曾相识…

66L  
我也…【捂嘴

67L  
虽然小可爱在尽力打码但是通过细节还是很好猜的啊…【你闭嘴

68L 民间艺人  
你们都是显微镜吧…我码这么厚都能看出来…大家看透不说透吧，拜托了

69L  
好奇得抓心挠肝…这两个人难道现在都是名人了？？！

70L  
超好奇+1  
我要去查一下体育界姓氏是H和J这两个字母的都有谁了

71L  
楼上别走，有结果了私信我好不？

72L  
O**K👌

73L lz  
没想到开个楼还能挖这么猛的料【安详去世.jpg  
我要截图记录下这个画面

74L 你桶桶  
看我发现了什么大宝贝！@1j0b0y3

75L  
艾特的那位ID里有个J！

76L  
难道是蒸煮？！这么刺激？

77L 1j0b0y3  
…

【此贴已被管理员禁言，解封前请勿回复】

n年后（大概是2018？）

78L  
你们看今年冬奥会了没…我觉得我是唯一一个想起这个楼的人  
简直太像了啊…不管从项目还是年龄还是脸（X）来看…

79L  
你不是一个人

80L  
我也…

81L  
原来这两个大佬还有这段往事…服气了服气了

82L  
嗯…我要截图给这两位的cp党了  
有没有人吃我安利(●°u°●) 」

83L  
已经入坑了勿救

84L  
他们俩同框感觉整个世界都粉红了啊呜呜呜呜

85L  
我XXX就是从这跳下去，死外边儿，也绝对不吃任何一对rps！

真香。

86L  
不会吧…你们说的难道是…那个黄熊精狂热粉…嗯…

87L  
就是他们没错了。

88L  
这个楼的码彻底没了看来，就差说出大名了啊😂

又n年

89L  
卧槽公开了！！！！  
【羽生结弦金博洋记者招待会场照.jpg】

90L  
知道了，已经是烟花了

91L  
呜呜呜呜呜呜妈妈我搞到真的了啊*#@%%#&$

92L  
楼上你冷静啊！虽然现在也是一样在爆哭。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。  
这么多年了他们终于在一起了

93L  
那我们这个楼是不是可以算作初遇纪录贴啊！

94L  
祝福他们啊qwq  
你们两个给我幸福一辈子听见没！

95L  
啊那个对戒戴的wdm  
眼睛愉快地瞎掉了【doge

96L  
这是什么神仙剧情啊！  
我一心想娶的大姐姐成了大哥哥最后变成了我的爱人  
真的是非常偶像了！

97L  
什么都不说了，我爱他们一辈子

98L  
楼上醒醒，然而他们只爱对方

99L  
多少年过去了帖子里的各位依然是单身吗😂

100L  
第100L！  
但依然是单身【绝望

101L  
各位，我先单为敬

102L  
就算自己得不到爱情也要让喜欢的cp在一起不是基本素养吗？

 

L103 lz  
老阿姨流下了激动的泪水  
真的太太太太不容易了  
话说这个楼从什么时候开始变成他俩的cp楼了啊喂！（明明自己也吃得很开心  
我去改一下贴名吧

【系统提示：楼主已将此楼名改为《柚天初识全程记录》】

L104  
nice啊lz！  
真好呢，感觉像是见证了他们的爱情从萌芽到结果，这个楼也存在这么久了

L105  
结果【斜眼笑】

L106  
楼上你毁了一个多么纯情的氛围😂

L107 民间艺人  
你们要感谢我  
要不是我身娇体弱扶不起来他。

L108  
谢壮士不扶之恩！

L109  
惊现内部人员！  
能暗戳戳打听一下他们准备什么时候结婚，什么时候要孩子吗？

L110  
看到我的层数了吗楼上  
说话小心点哦【斜眼笑】

L111  
好吉利的数字  
为什么我这么开心地出现在一个恋爱相关楼里  
果然还是嗑cp适合我  
柚天使我快乐

L112 你桶桶  
@1j0b0y3 讲两句？

L113  
！！！天总！！！

L114  
是那个男人！他会来吗？

L115  
楼上什么陈年老梗别再玩了  
天er啊妈妈真的好想你！

L116  
别等了，应该是没空逛论坛了，天总ins更新

【图片：  
#谢谢大家的祝福，蜜月航班走起！##  
（配图：柚子戴着眼罩在飞机上打盹的侧颜）】

L117  
莫名泪目

L118  
好啦好啦摸摸楼上  
鹅砸长大了总要离开家的嘛  
就像白菜一定会被猪拱一样（buni

 

L119 lz  
那就一直让这个楼存在到他们结果吧【笑】


End file.
